1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel of a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore, the liquid display apparatus has been widely used due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption thereof.
The liquid crystal display apparatus may include pixels having various structures according to a driving method. The structure of the pixels has been various studied to improve an aperture ratio and a transmittance.